(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses include a revolver-type developing device, called a rotary developing device, having multiple developing units supported rotatably about a rotational axis so that the developing units are caused to sequentially face an image holding member to perform development.